


Cool Down

by emmypenny (burritosong)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic), Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/emmypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off from the Corps, spent on a couch with crap food and crap television is sometimes the greatest thing in the whole damn universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuchibirumotion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kuchibirumotion).



> Kyle/[kuchibirumotion](http://kuchibirumotion.tumblr.com/) likes to tell me about her Guy/Kyle feels. Sometimes I reciprocate. On one of these occasions, the subject of Guy and Kyle watching _America's Supernanny_ came up. I promised fic, so here it is.

Significant time off doesn't happen as much as Guy would like. He loves the Corps. He loves serving the greater good or whatever Hal would call it. Mostly, he loves making giant green fists and punching things, but he can't have that without the Corps so he loves the Corps. There are other things he loves too.Like time off so that he can be in his boxers without getting yelled at. He loves his uniform, but if he could punch things while defending the galaxy _in his boxers_ he would be a much happier guy. Since he can't have the two together, he settles for having them separately. But lately, he's been getting a lot more punching than boxers-wearing and that just isn't okay.

He has really awesome boxers.

Significant time off with Kyle is something that happens even more rarely. Guy can't help the fact that he's got the best taste in partners, but he does sometimes hate having to fight the blue guys to get his conjugal rights. Although he doesn't call them that anymore to their faces because then he'd had to sit through an hour's long talk about how he and Kyle didn't get conjugal rights because they weren't space-married. Hell, they weren't even Earth-married. They didn't need to be married. But sometimes he wanted to take a vacation with Kyle that included a lot of fucking and very little ring slinging.

Kyle's really good at both, but Guy would rather Kyle fuck him than fight him. Unless the fighting lead to fucking and--"

"You better not be thinking about masturbating on the couch."

Speaking of Kyle, he's glaring down at Guy with an armful of take out containers.

"I would never--"

"Except you have. You ruin my couch, and the only thing you'll be fucking is your own hand."

"Our couch."

"What?"

"It's our couch. And if you don't want me masturbating on it you shouldn't have taken so long. Also it's incredibly hurtful that you would call what we do fucking."

"So you have a better word for it?"

"I would call it making love." Guy waggles his eyebrows.

Kyle rolls his eyes and passes a few boxes to him before settling on the couch. "What are we watching?"

"Your favorite. Just started, too."

Kyle glances up at the screen, where a young boy is chasing after his family's dog with a particularly heavy looking cooking pan. "What a terrible kid."

"Kyle!" Guy's attempt at looking scandalized is ruined by the noodles hanging out of his mouth. "Haven't you learned anything from Ms. Deborah? There is no such thing as a bad kid just--"

"Bad behavior, yeah yeah yeah... Chew your food, or I'll put you in the cool down corner."

"Yes, mommy."

"Gross, Guy. You are officially in the cool down corner for being absolutely disgusting."

Guy shoots him another noodle-filled grin. "You know you love it."

Kyle snorts and gives him a half-hearted kick and yeah, Guy totally loves this stupid shit. Wasting a day with Kyle is always awesome.

And yeah, Guy loves the Corps and he loves seeing all the weird shit the galaxy throws at him. But that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the kind of good old fashioned adventure that takes place on a couch with way too much take out and bad tv. Because this? It's just as awesome as punching weird alien things.

" _Oh my god_!"

"How the hell did that kid punch through the door?"


End file.
